Port of Los Santos
The Port of Los Santos, also known as Port of South Los Santos, Los Santos Harbor, or Port City, is the major seaport for the City of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The port is located on the south side of Los Santos, east of Los Santos International Airport. Part of the port, specifically Elysian Island, is operated by Merryweather. The Port of Los Santos is based on the real life Port of Los Angeles and Port of Long Beach. The Port of Los Santos is the busiest port in America. According to Trevor Philips, approximately $236 billion worth of cargo came through the Port of Los Santos during 2012. According to Steve Haines in The Underbelly Of Paradise, the Port of Los Santos is the second largest port in the world. A number of companies seen throughout San Andreas have operations in the port. The port is where the Bugstars Pest Control garage is located. The port is split into three districts: *Banning, used to store cargo and other supplies in its warehouses. *Elysian Island, the location of Pier 400, the Los Santos Naval Port, shipyards, and various warehouses. *The Terminal, a maritime container terminal and warehouses. Both districts are protected by The Port Authority of Los Santos. Places of Interest *Jetsam Terminal *Los Santos Marine (Southwest Marine) *Los Santos Naval Port *Ocean Boat Warehouse (Southwest Marine Warehouse) *Ocean Motion *Pacific Allied Shipyard *Pier 400 Powerstation (Seaside Avenue Power Station) *Plaice Place Building (Seaside Avenue Building) *Plaice Place Pier (Seaside Avenue Pier) *Simeon's Delivery Garage *Westdocks Pier 400 (Port of Los Angeles Warehouse N.1) Businesses *Alpha Mail *Bristols Coke Storage *Bugstars *D-Rail *Jetsam *Post Op *United States Post *Walker Logistics Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Bugstars Equipment *Minisub *Scouting the Port *The Merryweather Heist ;GTA Online *Blow Up III *By Land, Sea and Air *Docks to Stock *Docks to Stock II *Dry Docking *Gang Attacks *GTA Today *Handle with Care *Landing Gear *Simeon Car Export Requests *Stick Up the Stickup Crew *Stocks and Scares ;Heists *Prison Break - Station Vehicles *Cargobob (GTA Online only) * Buzzard Attack Chopper (GTA Online only) *Dock Handler *Docktug *Security Car Roads and Streets *Abattoir Avenue *Bucaneer Way (Navy Way) *Chum Street *Chupacabra Street *Plaice Place (Seaside Avenue) *Signal Street *Voodoo Place Bridges *Elysian Freeway Bridge (Gerald Desmond Bridge) *Elysian Island Rail Bridge (Henry Ford Bridge) *Miriam Turner Overpass (Vincent Thomas Bridge) *Signal Street Bridge (Commodore Schuyler Bridge) Signs *Unauthorized vehicles not displaying placards or license plates issued for disabled persons will be towed away at owner's expense. Towed vehicles may be reclaimed at Jetsam Main Terminal *Warning: This facility contains chemicals known to the State of Los Santos to cause cancer, birth defects or other reproductive harm *Notice: All drivers must check in before entering *Safety is job number one *Seatbelts required beyond this point: Safety vest and steel toe shoes required beyond this point *Safety: Authorized personnel only *Notice: Do not climb on or jump off dock *Warning: All vehicles must display dock permits upon entry *Flip-flops will not be tolerated: Wear appropriate footwear. Big metal things are around *Safety is number one job: We care about your health. Always wear a high visibility jacket *Notice: Vehicles must be checked and engine turned off during loading *No smoking within fifty feet *Caution: Hard hats and eye protection required in this area *Safety: Report all unsafe conditions to your foreman *Danger: High voltage *Danger: Highly flammable Notable workers *Floyd Hebert worked as a longshoreman on Pier 400. *Ralph *Forrest Gallery GTAVjetski.jpg|The Port of Los Santos can be seen in the background with a large ship docked by some cranes. neighborhood-port.jpg|Poster of the port, as seen in the GTA V digital manual. Gta-5-trailer-1-cranes-at-the-dock.jpg|Cranes and containers at the Port of Los Santos. LSport.jpg|The Port of Los Santos with the Miriam Turner Overpass in the background. Terminal-GTAV-nextgen.jpg|Terminal as seen in the next-gen trailer. PortLS-GTAV-map.jpg|Map of Port of Los Santos. Dock And Roll GTAO.jpg|West dock entrance See Also *Ocean Docks - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent to Port of Los Santos. Navigation }}de:Port of South Los Santos pl:Port Los Santos es:Port of South Los Santos Category:Seaports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V